Relaciones Italia-Japón/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios japoneses Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Sergio Mattarella - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Primo Ministro del Giappone Shinzo Abe in occasione del G7. Foto: Presidenza della Repubblica |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Akihito - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President Napolitano will also attend a performance of Verdi's opera Don Carlo staged by Milan's Teatro alla Scala, visit the exhibition The Heritage of Imperial Rome and attend a conference of the Italy-Japan Business Group. © GPD; Photos by GPD © AP Giorgio Napolitano - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Afghanistan: il cordoglio di Hatoyama a Napolitano |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (C) shakes hands with Japanese premier Junichiro Koizumi (L) while Italian premier Silvio Berlusconi stands aside 21 July 2001 in Genoa during the second day of the G8 summit . |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Akihito - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - 1993 - con Akihito Imperatore del Giappone. Tutti i diritti riservati Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Con el presidente italiano Oscar Luigi Scalfaro marcó el comienzo de su residencia oficial, el primer ministro, Ryutaro Hashimoto, señaló al huésped su gran aprecio por los esfuerzos del Gobierno italiano para reducir el déficit y unirse a la unión monetaria europea. "Es un salto histórico hacia la paz duradera en Europa", respondió Scalfaro. "En cuanto a la diplomacia y la unificación política, todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, pero avanzaremos paso a paso". Una cena formal en la residencia oficial siguió. Miércoles 15 de abril Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi (L) shakes hands with Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro as they meet at the Qurinale Presidential palace in Rome January 11. Obuchi is in Italy for a four-day official visit, the second leg of his European tour.PC/KM. Reuters Photographer / REUTERS |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| ROMA - El primer ministro japonés, Toshiki Kaifu, discutió el este de Europa el sábado con el Papa Juan Pablo II y el presidente italiano, Francesco Cossiga, al término de su gira por cinco capitales de Europa occidental. 13 de enero de 1990. UPI |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Alessandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Tokio con el emperador Hirohito que, posteriormente, ofreció una cena en su honor en el Palacio imperial. Durante el primer día de su estancia en Japón, Pertini se reunió también con el primer ministro japonés Zenko Suzuki. 11 MAR 1982. El País Zenkō Suzuki - Sin imagen.jpg| Alessandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Tokio con el emperador Hirohito que, posteriormente, ofreció una cena en su honor en el Palacio imperial. Durante el primer día de su estancia en Japón, Pertini se reunió también con el primer ministro japonés Zenko Suzuki. 11 MAR 1982. El País Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios japoneses Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister of Japan Shinzō Abe and Prime Minister of Italy Giuseppe Conte at the 44th G7 summit. kantei.go.jp |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Paolo Gentiloni - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and Italian leader Paolo Gentiloni hold a joint news conference at Chigi Palace in Rome on Tuesday. | AFP-JIJI |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Akihito - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Keizer Akihito begroet Italiaanse premier. ANDERE HUIZEN Matteo Renzi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi shakes hands with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at the end of a joint news conference following their meeting in Abe's office in Tokyo on Monday. | AP |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe shake hands in Enniskillen, Northern Ireland, on June 17, 2013, prior to holding talks on the sidelines of a summit of the Group of Eight nations. |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti is presented the the Grand Cordon of the Order of the Rising Sun from Emperor Akihito during the award ceremony at the Imperial Palace on November 5, 2015 in Tokyo, Japan. Mario Monti - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti (L) and his Japanese counterpart Yoshihiko Noda shake hands at the end of their joint news conference at Noda's official residence in Tokyo, March 28, 2012. AP |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi and Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi of the Italian Republic at the Japan-Italy Summit Meeting. Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Silvio Berlusconi - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Silvio Berlusconi - Taro Aso.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi with the Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, before the working lunch on the first day of the G8 Summit in L'Aquila. G8website/Ansa photo by: Ettore Ferrari Naoto Kan - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| KOSER SEG: Japans statsminister Naoto Kan, Italias statsminister Silvio Berlusconi og USAs president Barack Obama koser seg ved Peninsula Lake på G8-møtet like utenfor Toronto. Foto: AP |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Emperor Akihito greet prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on April 26, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) and his Italian counterpart Romano Prodi greet each other at tghe start of the second Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) at the Queen Elizabeth II Centre in London 03 April. Romano Prodi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with Romano Prodi, President of the European Commission (May 1). Photos: Prime Minister's Office Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi talks with the President of the European Commission Romano Prodi on a courtesy call. japan.kantei.go.jp Romano Prodi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Der japanische Ministerpräsident Shinzo Abe, der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin, der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi und der kanadische Premierminister Stephen Harper im Gespräch / Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in conversation Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Finance Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (R) talks with his Italian counterpart Giuliano Amato on the way to a photo session prior to the G-7 finance ministers and central bank governors meeting at the Mita Guesthouse in Tokyo 22 January 2000. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Yoshikazu TSUNO Giuliano Amato - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with Prime Minister Giuliano Amato of the Republic of Italy(May 2). Photos: Prime Minister's Office |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema speaks to Japan's Foreign Minister Taro Aso as they pose for a group picture during the G8 Meeting of Foreign Ministers in Potsdam 30 May 2007. Massimo D'Alema - Shinzō Abe.jpg| 写真は同日、首相官邸で握手を交わすダレーマ首相（左）と安倍首相。(c)AFP/Toru Hanai/POOL |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| The 1995 Halifax G7 Summit Members European Commission - Jacques Sayter / Japan - Tomiichi Murayama / Germany - Helmut Kohl / US - Bill Clinton / Canada - Jean Cretien / France- Jacques Chirac / UK - John Major / Italy- Lamberto Dini. folkartmaritime.com |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Akihito - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti, in visita a Tokio, saluta l'imperatore del Giappone Akihito. Photo: Archivio Cicconi Giulio Andreotti - Kakuei Tanaka.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e la moglie Livia in Giappone con il Primo Ministro e la signora Tanaka. (23 aprile 1973). giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Takeo Fukuda.jpg| Mayo de 1977. Giulio Andreotti, posa como primer ministro con los líderes de la cumbre del G-7, en las escaleras del número 10 de Downing Street en Londres, Inglaterra. De izquierda a derecha: Andreotti, el japonés Takeo Fukuda, el presidente francés Valery Giscard D'Estaing, el estadounidense Jimmy Carter, el canciller de Alemania Occidental Helmut Schmidt, el primer ministro británico James Callaghan y del de Canadá, Pierre Trudeau. (detalle de imagen). AP Giulio Andreotti - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Japón